Story of a self proclaimed idiot
by Fudgymaniac
Summary: When Layra realizes her life is about to end sooner than she's hoped she falls into depression. Who can blame her? She'd do it all differently if she could. But will she, when a fresh chance is suddenly given to her out of the blue?


_Author's note: Hello people. I am aware that the story's probably full of grammatical mistakes and illogical expressions since English isn't really my first language and I apologize in advance for it. Please feel free to criticize, this is my first story and I'm here to learn. _

* * *

If there was one thing that could make a completely unfair sentence of lifetime ( which was about to get really short ) in prison worse, it was being subtly hinted by the fellow prisoner next door that he'd like you to spend that time fulfilling his fantasies that would make the most experienced ladies of the night blush and quickly look the other way. She was just about to reply how she was flattered but that she'd rather date the executioner's block, rather politely too, when sudden, harsh voices interrupted her thoughts. She turned to stare at the stairs feeling her eyes turn glassy. It was a feeling she'd learned to recognize quite well for the last few weeks, a feeling that would always catch her by surprise and overflow her completely in the matter of seconds. Reality would become foggy and distant like on the other side of a locked door as her mind traveled through memories until it would reach her home. Morrowind.

Now Layra wasn't awfully sentimental but counting days to your death can turn you emotional. It started two days after she was tossed into the cell. She realized to her own surprise how much she started to value her, how she thought before, puny and miserable life. Even those days when she was dwelling in boredom suddenly seemed beautiful in an entire new light.

And now it was all going to end. And over such a stupid thing!

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Uh oh. The merchant lady was sending her dirty looks over the counter. Layra smiled as she sheepishly returned the silver plate back into its place. "Oh, I was just admiring your beautiful dining set." Her grin spread as she bent closer to the woman. "I've recently bought a new house." She whispered. "So I'm getting everything new. New furniture ,lovers, kitchen appliances."

Woman nervously raised an eyebrow. The girl stared at her with a friendly, knowing look in her eyes like she has just made her a partner in crime.

"And this is kind of embarrassing… but you know how it goes, all that shopping is starting to dry out my gold supplies. Could you perhaps make an exception for my sad situation and give me a discount? I swear on my honor I'll pay you back as soon as I get back on my feet."

Merchant's expression changed so quickly Layra suspected it was an automatic reaction to anyone asking for a favor. "I am sorry miss but I am not allowed to make exceptions, as you say."

Layra's jaw dropped. Of course that failure should be always kept in mind as a possibility, but darn. She was sure she'd pull it off this time. Have people managed to get even more selfish since last time she tried this? She wouldn't have believed it was possible if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

Layra realized that she was staring blankly at the woman who was somehow succeeding in looking disdainful and as if she was gloating at the same time. Her own expression quickly changed as she straightened up looking as offended as a king whose robe has just been shat by a lion.

"Mam'selle,if I may have had to swallow my pride and against everything I was taught about life and not asking for favors still, ask you, as fellow woman and mother, for a favor in these dark times it does not give you the right to treat me as a petty wrench and answer with such a dry, offensive remark as if I am not even worth your time. Yes I've made a mistake. I've spent too much too soon too foolishly and now I am forced to survive however I can. But The Nines know I won't let you degrade me more. Good day." With that she turned around and walked to the door making sure to hold her nose as high as she could without having to stare at the ceiling.

Just as she was one foot out of the store she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was the saleswoman. Her face changed – it looked softer, with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"You're a mother?"

Layra nodded dumbfoundedly.

"How old are they?"

For a moment she stood with her mouth open before coming to her senses.

"Leroy's ten. Ayreen's almost going to turn four." She answered sounding more reserved. On the inside she scorned herself for naming her nonexistent children that way.

"I'm sorry."

The woman really looked guilty. She threw a quick look over her shoulder and handed Layra a small brown bag.

"There. There's around three hundred gold in there." Layra must have looked surprised because she hurried up to reassure her. "It's okay, I can let myself give away that much. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a discount in there… but you know, if I gave it to you in front of everyone they would have the right to demand it as well! People are selfish." She sighed looking at the ground. "That would ruin me. And I'm sorry about the incident too, I honestly am. You know, at first I thought you sounded kinda fake." She smiled apologetically to show that she didn't mean to offend. "I thought you were acting! Now I understand it was a self-defense mechanism."

"Yeah, umm…" Layra was about to walk away when the woman suddenly grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it tight. "Good luck .I'm sure you'll make it through."Her tone was sad and serious and it made Layra feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks." She was nodding so fast it looked silly. With another deep look of understanding the saleswoman returned to her store leaving Layra alone in the dark street. Soon, she slowly and a little unwillingly put the bag in her pocket and headed in the direction of the Elven Gardens district. Rain started pouring down fitting her mood perfectly. Not feeling thrilled with the idea of passing next the eternally enthusiastic imperial guards keeping watch at the big wooden door she cheerlessly turned left into the garden-like small space between the houses and sat on cold stone of the old well. There beneath it's small roof she sulked feeling the ball of guilt that made itself comfortable in her chest grow bigger. And slimier.

"Darnit."


End file.
